Battle Of the Network Stars: Alternative Ending
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: Did anyone else notice that Sonny said she hated Chad? I'm pretty sure Chad did.


**A/N: Well, it just bothered me when Sonny said she hated Chad in Battle of the network stars. Poor Chad. So this is an alternative ending!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.

* * *

**Chad's POV

"Cut! That's not what happened." I heard a voice yell. A voice that had been bothering me all day about how she'd been the perfect for the part in my new movie. What is she even doing here? We're in the middle of a taping!

"What are you doing here? Get off my set, we're trying to make a movie here." I said to her while waving my hand to her. I tried to sound angry, but I had to admit that I wasn't too angry. I was kinda glad she was there. And that's _not _because I like her. I mean… Me like Sonny? Pffft, yeah right! Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ like Randoms. Not even if they have the most beautiful eyes I've ever looked into, the most perfect smile in the whole wide world, or the prettiest hair I've ever seen or – enough about that.

"It's OK, I hired her." Selena answered. What? How could she hire someone to do _my _movie? That's like, completely against the law! And we don't need anyone anyway, so I don't get why she would hire someone. Maybe Selena's one of those crazy girls who needs an assistant to flash her teeth between every takes? Ew, that's just gross.

"Huh? For what?"

"I'm her Sonny consultant. Now, Selena I think you're playing it wrong." Sonny completely ignored me and my confused look. "Just remember when he stares into your eyes, he's actually staring into his _reflection _in your eyes. Oh, and you hate him. OK, action!" She hates me? She actually hates me? It couldn't be that, could it? I tried to ignore the growing pain in my heart as I shouted for Bart.

"Bart! Hey, I say action."

"Well I say it better. Now ACTION!"

"ACTION!"

"ACTION!"

"ACTION!"

"Oh, would you just do the stupid scene?" Selena interrupted angrily.

The bell rang and Sonny marched past me over to the chair. I couldn't help but check her out while she was walking. The way she walked was just so… _in charge_ of you know what I mean. It was kinda hot. Not that I think of her as hot… pffft.

"Oh, Sonny. Try to stop yourself from falling in love with me. I beg you." I dramatically said to Selena.

"I'm just a small-town girl with a big-town dream, and meeting you is the biggest dream of all."

"Ok, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut!" Sonny interrupted again.

"Again, really?" I was beginning to get frustrated. Not only was it annoying, but she used wasteful tape when she interrupted.

"It's Ok, Chad, she's helping me out."

"Ok, Selena remember, your biggest dream is to be on So Random. Chad is just the monster that wakes you up!" Wait, she's comparing me to a monster? No way, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do monsters. "And remember that you hate him. You just really, really hate him." There she said it again. She hates me.

How can she hate me? I haven't done anything _that_ bad, have I? I have done many nice things for her! I dressed up in a weird bear to save her from humiliation, I invited her to my birthday, I went on a fake date with her to make a guy jealous, I gave her a dance on her prom when she felt sad about not getting to experience it and I sat up an audition to Fashionita for her. How can she hate me after that?

Have you ever felt like your heart was being crushed into tiny pieces? That's how I felt it. Ok, I can admit that Chad Dylan Cooper has a teeny tiny crush on her. Or maybe a big one. More like the size of an elephant. Anyway, when she said that she hated me, it felt like the world was going under.

_Hate is a strong word. _

And I thought that she may have a crush on me too. I guess I was wrong. She can't have a crush on me if she hates me so much.

_Why? Why did the one girl I actually like have to hate me? _It took me only one second from the words left her mouth to I found out that I had to get away from her.

"Well if you hate me so much, than why don't you just go away?" I yelled at her. Suddenly the whole stage went quiet. They all looked at me and Sonny, who stood only inches away from me.

"Because I want to make sure that this movie isn't going to ruin my life!" She snapped back. She didn't even try to protest about hating me. She actually meant it by heart. My eyes felt hot and I knew that I only had seconds before the other ones would notice that my eyes were covered with unreleased tears.

You know what I did? I walked away. I went past Sonny without looking at her and walked away. What was the point anyway? If I did the movie or not, she'd still hate me.

I reached my dressing room within seconds. The image in my head of the look Sonny had in her eyes when she said she hated me was like burned into my scull. I kept seeing it over and over. She really meant it.

I refused to begin to cry. I heard some footsteps coming closer to my dressing room. High heels. That means it's a girl. I quickly dried my eyes on my hand and made the wetness go away just in time before Sonny entered.

"Chad? Are you OK?" she said with worry in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"No you're obviously not fine. Why would you just run away like that?"

"Why do you even care? You hate me, don't you?" She suddenly became quiet. She just stood there and stared at me, while I was starting anywhere but her.

"Is that what made you upset? That I said that I hated you?"

I shrugged. No need to tell her more than she needed to know. It's not like she would care anyway.

"Chad, I'm really sorry. I don't hate you at all, it's just… I was just so irritated by the movie. I just really wanted to do the part myself. Chad, I'm sorry I hurt your feeling." Her voice was so honest that I had to look at her face. And when I did it I felt my heart melt. Her face was nothing but sad and guilty.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, not at all. Chad, I promise, I don't hate you."

"Really?" I couldn't believe what she said.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I said yes."

"Really?"

"Chad, you're getting on my nerves."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you don't hate me."

"Exactly why? We're not even friends, so why do you care?"

"Er, I just don't like people going around hating me. Yes, that's it. It's not because I like you or anything. Pffft, where did you get that idea from?" Wow. How obvious was _that?_

"Okaaay?"

"Yes." I have no idea why I said yes, but I did.

"Oh, come over here, Chad, let's hug it out!" And suddenly I was surrounded by Sonny. She hugged me tight, with a warm hug. After I realized what she was doing, I started to hug her back. The feeling of her body against mine was incredible. It felt like I was hit by the lightning, so much electricity did I feel. I knew that she didn't hate me.

_Maybe I have a chance with her anyway.

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Remember to review! I beg you :***

**But seriously, I want new friends. So if you want to get to know me better just PM me, Okay? That'd make me happy too ;) Love you guys!**

**- Emily  
**


End file.
